youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Gonard
Gonard is one of the five main protagonists (along with Mikey, Lily, Mitsuki, and Guano) who plays the part of 'LilyMu's main antagonist; a purple-skinned, blue-haired creature (look's like an elf in my eyes when he's not acting as a villian), set on either domination or destruction. In reality, Gonard is actually a loveable, sweet-natured, infantile young man who is good friends with Mikey and appears to be quite ignorant and dim-witted. As opposed to the purple skin of his LilyMu character, Gonard actually possesses a more natural, realistic skin tone, albeit like Mitsuki, his hair is actually blue. He is the tallest of the LilyMu cast members. Appearance As an actor on LilyMu, Gonard plays a diabolical, muscular, purple creature referred to as Super Gonard, bent on destroying Team Lilymu and taking over Tokyo. Off camera, Gonard is a big, normal person and moron. His hair is always blue, and his ears are always pointed, he also has no eyebrows, you can see where they're supposed to be and what size.. Personality He is innocent, a bit insecure, and often has an illogical way of thinking. Though Gonard is made out to be an idiot most of the time (for instance, "Mikey's not from Cleveland, Mikey's from America!"), he does have brief, often random moments of intelligence and seems to have more common sense than Mikey. Such as, in the episode for the Secret Level, he answers on. Though it may not be canonical, Gonard is revealed to be royalty in "Mikey's Memoirs", where he has an aristocratic third cousin named Grewnard. He is related to his grandfather, Gonard W. Japan. He was not interested in taking the position of prince, and was coincidentally thrown out of the palace once he was accused of attracting impolite strangers. In The Wizard of Ozu, Gonard plays the part of the Scarecrow, only instead of a brain, he wishes for a second butt. In the holiday special "A Christmas Mikey", the show was cancelled while they were filming an episode and nobody said "cut", so for two years straight Gonard never stopped acting and didn't show any signs of stopping anytime soon. Relationships Gonard takes a quick liking to Mikey and helps him adapt to his new life in Tokyo. He frequently joins with him in gross and juvenile activities. Guano, Mitsuki and Lily are also his friends. There are some clues of Lily liking him, and him liking Lily. They once went on a celebrity date that was actually fake, but Gonard took it seriously. Later, as she was hounded by the press, he defended her. Lily, gratified by this, said that for a boyfriend, he wasn't that bad, quickly re-stating "fake" boyfriend and running away in embarrassment, tripping into a garbage can. Gonard followed her and returned the compliment. Gonard's Personality in Musicals In the hour-long special, Kappa Karaoke, the song that epitomizes Gonard is "When Life Gives You Lunch Meat (Sandwich-eez)", where Gonard expresses his love of food in the style of 70's funk. Voice Sean Schemmel uses a voice very much like his own, but pitched up a bit. He also provides the voice of Gonard's LilyMu character, and voices countless supporting characters, such as Claude Von Fabio, Richie McMillions III, Gonard's mom, Pirate King, and the Phantom of the Soundstage, to name a few. He is the most well known English voice of Goku and miscellaneous characters from Dragon Ball, which Gonard's off-set design is deliberately spoofing. His character's appearance on the "LilyMu" show is also a spoof of the typical demon-like characters Goku and his friends constantly fight against in Dragon Ball. Gonard's love of food may be a spoof of Goku's large appetite. Gonard has several physical characteristics of Super Saiyan 3 Goku, such as his lack of eyebrows and long, spiky hair. It's also interesting to note that "Gonard" is an anagram of the word "Dragon" : Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Kappa Mikey Characters